Many potential applications in a variety of fields exist for particle acceleration. However, traditional linear accelerators are very large and expensive to build and, thus, are not scalable. Therefore, there exists a need for smaller and more scalable devices to control particle beams so that, for example, particle acceleration can be made readily available to a variety of applications.